dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Avok (DBK)
Avok '(''Derived from the word Avocado) or '''Ave is the main character of DragonBall: Kurushimi and an alien from the planet Timshel. He was once, a Captain of the Bacharian armies of Timshel before his planet was turned into a barren wasteland and his race scattered to different planets across the galaxy. He has now made earth his new home and will defend it from anyone trying to cause it harm. Appearance 10 Year Time Skip Personality Devastated by the war that ravaged his world, Avok had lost the will to fight putting his cape. He hid himself from the world living among the humans that dwell in the planet. He basically lived life like a regular human always minding his business even during trouble. He was traumatized, that he had lost his world to the ravages or war. He became silent and anti-social, living in the woods away from the humans in his home designed ship. He even stopped training for sometime. But as life would have it he was meant to find and help some a young woman, that he found on his way from the store bleeding in the middle of the woods. (Still working on this) History WIP Equipment Potara Earrings Techniques and special abilities *'Afterimage Technique: ' *'Ki Sensitivity: '''by concentrating, Avok is able to sense enemies near the area and sometimes at rare times from very far distances; this is due to having to learn how to use his ki to sense others, fire ki projectiles, and flight. *'Flight: Learned after arriving earth, by one of the z-fighters, which taught him how to utilize his ki for flight. *'Ki Blast: '''in it's basic form a ki blast is a wave of energy fired mostly from the hand and vary in size as well as power. *'Ki Transfer:'' ''Concentrating on his ki, Avok is able to send ki to another in return restoring their, energy, such as to stand up and fly away or let the person keep fighting. Strike Supers *'Tiger Claw Fist:' Inspired by the wolf fang fist, Avok decided to learn one of earth martial arts style the tiger style turning it into his own technique, which focused on a couple of body hits to stun the enemy, while the final strike was met with to tiger palms, in a very similar pose to how one fires the kamehameha. * Blast Supers *'Plasma Cannon: is Avok's original move, similar how to Goku has the kamehameha wave. The technique is utilized by placing the left hand into a fist, while placing the hand over it, moving their arm to the right before thrusting his hands foward firing,the blast. *'Repentance Wave:' *'Burning Kamehameha:' is a similar in technique to the original kamehameha, but its distinct feature is that the user summon hot fiery ki from within firing a reddish almost fiery orange kamehameha which leaves small flames in its trails and burn markings on the ground. The technique is 15% weaker than the original kamehameha, but that is made up by the fire damage that it also inflicts on the opponent. Ultimates *'''Big Bang Crash: Originally learned from Vegeta, Avok utilizes both of his hands creating a sphere of energy that would grow bigger and bigger in front of his hands, and once the sphere is ready he fires it towards an opponent. A draw back for this technique is that, by using both hands, he can gather sufficient energy for the attack while the one handed can't create much energy for the technique. This is because, two hands equal the same power to vegeta's Big Bang Attack. *'Final Plasma Cannon: ' after watching, Vegeta training, in the outskirts of the city, towards the mountains. Avok witnessed Vegeta extend his arms to the side, as he began to charge his ki into his hands. In a hurry to learn this technique, Avok hurried into the hyperbolic time chamber to try this simple gesture. The energy comes out in a light blue divine color before disappearing into his hands as he then goes into the basic plasma canon pose and fires the move. It is said that this move could even rival the power of the super kamehameha. Avok uses this move only in extreme circumstances, which is why its called final. Forms and transformations '''Pure Bacharrian Form': the first form of the Bachar race, it was said that out of desperation a divine Item was created to grant one wish, and one wish only; to give them the power to defend themselves from their enemies, thus the legendary form of the Bachar was created. Fusions Avion -insert info here- Trivia * Bachar is prounounce (baw-khar) WIP Category:Characters Category:Avok Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character(s) Category:Timshel Category:Aliens Category:Bacharrian Category:Pure Barcharrian Transformation